


Unravelling

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Body Worship, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, mickey is insecure bout his lil tum tum and his cute little leggies, tagged as underage since ian will never stop being seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian watched with interest as Mickey straightened up from where he’d been bent over one of the tables in the freezer at the Kash n Grab. He kept his back to Ian as he got dressed again, body language guarded and hunched in a way that Ian looked forward to unravelling and soothing someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravelling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> because i'm a slow writer and my new friend lucy required smut as a reward for going to the dentist, i churned this out. hope it meets your specifications :P

                Ian watched with interest as Mickey straightened up from where he’d been bent over one of the tables in the freezer at the Kash n Grab. He kept his back to Ian as he got dressed again, body language guarded and hunched in a way that Ian looked forward to unravelling and soothing someday.

 

                “Hey, check it out,” Mickey said really suddenly and Ian looked up from where he’d been zoning out to see him rolling up the sleeve of his t-shirt. “I’m up another set since last month.”

 

                “Nice,” Ian said for more than one reason as he flexed for him, even going so far as to touch his bicep and squeeze the muscle. “Really nice. Wanna see what I’ve been working on?”

 

                “Yeah,” Mickey said, letting his sleeve fall back down. “I mean it’s not like I haven’t noticed you’ve bulked up. But yeah, show me what you got.”

 

                Ian pulled his shirt up and flexed his abdominal muscles, showing off for Mickey. “It’s been exhausting but it feels good to finally see results,” he said, grinning at Mickey. “Looks good, right?”

 

                “Yeah,” Mickey mumbled, and Ian could see him closing himself off like he was closing the shutters on his metaphorical windows. He dug out his pack of smokes and shrugged his security vest back on, heading to the back door. “Going for a smoke,” he called, and Ian could hear the door slam.

 

                Ian frowned at the way Mickey had become so distant and puzzled over it for a moment. He’d address it some other time. They had taken a really long fuck break and Linda would kill them if they didn’t get back to work.

 

                Mickey continued to be cold when Ian showed him his workout progress and it didn’t take Ian long to figure out why. A couple weeks after the first time it happened they were working, stocking some things on high shelves in the store and Mickey’s shirt rode up the tiniest bit and he swore, nearly dropping the box on himself in his haste to tug his shirt back down to cover himself up.

 

                Later when they took their usual inventory-but-not-actually-inventory fuck break Ian stopped Mickey from turning around and bracing against the racks like usual. Mickey’s look of confusion turned into a filthy grin when Ian slid to his knees instead, fingers going for his pants and tugging them down. He pulled Mickey’s cock out of his boxers and went to work sucking on the head, tongue dipping into his slit and drawing a choked moan from Mickey.

 

                He worked Mickey up to babbling desperation before he pulled back to talk, jerking Mickey’s cock slowly to keep him from complaining too much. “Taste so good,” he murmured, leaning past Mickey’s cock to bite at his thigh. “ _You’re_ so good.”

 

                Mickey sighed and slid his fingers into Ian’s hair, tugging lightly in encouragement as Ian trailed down from his groin to press kisses and bites to his thighs. His tugging turned into protests and he said; “Gallagher. Gallagher, _stop_.”

 

                “You’re a good boy,” Ian insisted, pulling back and prying Mickey’s fingers out of his hair. “And you shouldn’t be self-conscious about your body.”

 

                “The fuck’re you talkin’ about?” Mickey asked, defensive and almost-angry.

 

                Ian went back to Mickey’s thighs, leaving a trail of marks in his wake as he ignored Mickey’s words. “You have perfect legs,” he mumbled, biting into the pale flesh of Mickey’s inner thigh when the older boy tried to squirm out of his grasp. “And thick thighs that I fucking love having wrapped around my waist.”

 

                Mickey stopped struggling as he soaked up Ian’s words, the tension seeping out of him with every word of praise from Ian. He stiffened up again when Ian’s fingers moved up and pushed his shirt up over his stomach, his hands flying from Mickey’s hair and holding his shirt down so Ian couldn’t get at his stomach. Ian slid his hands under anyways, groping at Mickey’s stomach.

 

                “I love your belly,” Ian told Mickey. “I want to bite and kiss it and fucking bruise it all over.” Mickey made noises like he was going to start complaining again.”Mickey. _Mickey_ , listen to me,” Ian said, letting his hands settle on Mickey’s and holding them tight, keeping them still. He looked up at Mickey and met his eyes, fairly surprised that he maintained eye contact. “You are _so_ hot and _such_ a good boy and you shouldn’t ever feel bad about your body when you’re around me ‘cause all I want to do all the time is lick every inch of it.”

 

                Mickey sighed and looked away to roll his eyes. “Quit fuckin’ waxing poetical or whatever, Gallagher. Do whatever, but don’t fuckin’ talk about it.”

 

                Mickey moved his hands and Ian took to it enthusiastically, pushing Mickey’s shirt up. “Take this off. C’mon.” He waited for Mickey to pull his shirt over his head and then went to it, taking Mickey’s flagging penis and jerking it while he covered Mickey’s stomach and pelvis with hickeys and bites. He took great satisfaction in how Mickey eventually did relax under his touch, rocking into Ian here he stroked him.

 

                “Close,” Mickey gasped a short while after Ian started jerking him off, and Ian moved his mouth from Mickey’s tummy to his cock, swallowing him down and jerking at the base with one hand while the other remained firmly splayed across Mickey’s belly. Mickey came in Ian’s mouth with a choked-off sound and Ian swallowed and kept sucking at him until he was whimpering and shoving at Ian’s shoulder to get him to pull off.

 

                When Ian let him go and sat back on his knees Mickey slumped against the wall and panted, naked save for his boxers around his knees and pants around his ankles. Ian took a moment to admire all the marks he’d left all over Mickey’s lower half before Mickey joined him on the floor and kicked off his remaining clothes.

 

                “What’re you doing now?” Ian asked as Mickey pushed him down flat on his back. (The floor was really uncomfortable and cold and scratchy even through his clothes okay?)

 

                “Gonna ride you,” Mickey said as he got Ian out of his pants and climbed on top of him. Ian noted that Mickey wasn’t hunched over and hiding his tummy anymore and he had only a moment to be proud of himself for making that happen before Mickey thoroughly short-circuited his brain.


End file.
